1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling technology and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure with heat pipes arranged in two spaced and partially overlapped layers
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent 20120305221A1 discloses a heat dissipation structure entitled “Heat pipe-attached heat sink”, which comprises a radiation fin module 10, a plurality of heat pipes 20, and a bottom block 30. The radiation fin module 10 consists of a plurality of first radiation fins 1 and a plurality of second radiation fins 1a. Further, the radiation fin module 10 comprises two protruding blocks 101 and a plurality of recessed portions 112. The bottom block 30 comprises an opening 31, and a plurality of recessed portions 32 arranged on the flat bottom wall at one or two opposite sides relative to the opening 31. In installation, the protruding blocks 101 of the radiation fin module 10 are press-fitted into the opening 31 of the bottom block 30 to keep the recessed portions 32 in alignment with the recessed portions 112 of the radiation fin module 10, and then the heat pipes 20 are attached to the flat bottom wall of the bottom block 30 and the first radiation fins 1 of the radiation fin module 10 to force the heat pipes 20 into tight engagement with the recessed portions 32 of the bottom block 30 and the recessed portions 112 of the radiation fin module 10. In application, the heat pipes are kept in direct contact with the heat source to minimize impedance during heat transfer, enhancing heat transfer speed and heat dissipation performance.
The aforesaid prior art heat sink design uses heat pipes for transferring heat. However, because these heat pipes are arranged in one single layer, the heat dissipation performance is still not optimal. Therefore, there is still room for improvement.